Finding
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Title does not suit the story but... whatever
1. Chapter 1

Olivia smiled as she thought about her recent months. She had been dating a wonderful man that she thought could be the one.

"Benson" John's voiced pulled Olivia from her thoughts.

"Huh…yeah?"

"Thinking about Mr. Perfect?" John asked.

"Yeah" Olivia sighed. John couldn't help but feeling a little hurt.

"Think he's the one?" John found himself having to ask.

"I don't know" Olivia said going back into thinking mode.

"Benson" John said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to stay with me this time?" John asked laughing.

"No actually I have to go…gotta date" Olivia smiled and walked out the precinct. John was left alone in the precinct to think about the woman he loves out with another man

"She'd never be interested in me anyways" John whispered in a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" John asked once Olivia let him into her apartment.

"Yeah I'm fine" Olivia said wiping her eyes…she didn't want John to know that she crying even though she knew that he knew she had been.

"I brought you some ice cream" John smiled "I hear that's what women eat when they're going though a rough time"

"Thanks…you want something to drink?" Olivia offered.

"No thanks…I also brought Attack on Precinct 13" John held up the movie.

"Not a cop movie"

"Yup" John said with a large smirk on his face. John and Olivia curled up on her couch and started the movie. The movie was almost over when John had realized that Olivia was asleep, and wanting to know the end of the movie John struggled to stay awake through the rest finding it quit impossible. John had also fallen asleep and now they two were struggled up onto the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then next morning when John opened his eyes he immediately saw Olivia in his arms and then the man standing in the living room watching the two.

"Jake" John said getting up quickly.

"What the hell is this?" Jake yelled causing Olivia to wake up.

"Nothing, I swear nothing happened" Olivia said getting up and standing beside John.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Jake voice was rising even louder.

"Hey…calm down, nothing happened I came here to see if she was alright we then watched a movie and fell asleep" John tried to explain.

"Shut up old man nobody was talking to you" Jake turned his attending back to Olivia. "You cheated on me…with this?" Jake laughed as he eyed up John.

"I didn't and don't talk about John that way"

"I'll do what I want" Jake said raising his hand to hit Olivia only to be stopped by John.

"You're not going to want to do that" John said pushing Jake back.

"Get out of here, Jake" Olivia said in a firm voice. Jake looked at Olivia then to John and stormed out of the apartment.

"Thank God I didn't have to fight him" John joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you John" Olivia said before crying.

"Hey…Hey it's alright everything's okay" John said giving Olivia a hug.

"You don't get it…I actually thought he was the one…he was just like the others fine when were dating horrible once it gets more serious"

"You deserve better than that Olivia…you deserve someone who will always be good to you know matter how long you've been dating" John whispered in a soothing voice.

"You think?" Olivia asked pulling away from the hug.

"I know" John smiled to Olivia. "We better start getting ready for work" John said after a while of silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story wasn't as good as I wanted it to be...so...this sucks but it was really late when I wrote it and the ideas weren't exally flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been month since John and Olivia's encounter with Jake and since then John and Olivia had become closer. John had spent the first few nights at Olivia's apartment, the two would watch movies or work on cases all night and John would eventually be asked to spend the night…it was like a routine. After about a week of it John had finally went back to his regular routine of going home to an empty house…he had gotten use to Olivia's company and it was weird not having her around. John looked over the balcony down to the busy New York streets.

"John?" John knew who it was as soon as he heard her coming up the stairs.

"Yeah?" he said turning to face her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why haven't you asked me out yet" John was taken aback by the bluntness of the question…that was not what he thought he was going to be asked.

"What?"

"We've spent the past month together…and you haven't asked me out yet"

"Liv…I…" John had no idea what to say. "I…" he still stuttered finding the right words to say "I had no idea"

"Wow and you call yourself a detective" Olivia laughed "you didn't even think that I was interested in you?"

"Ummm no"

"Well I am" Olivia slipped her hands into Johns and gave him a quick gentle kiss on the lips. "John ever since that morning with Jake I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you stood up for me and protected me…" Olivia sighed "I came to realize that…I love you" John stood there in shock, she loved him?

"You love me…?" John asked still in shock.

"Yes, I do" Olivia said with a small laugh.

"I…I don't know what to say"

"Tell me how you feel" Olivia told him stepping closer.

"I love you too" John whispered. Olivia smiled and kissed him again, surprised when he broke the kiss.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" John asked.

"I don't know…I'm pretty busy" Olivia said earning her a glare from John. "I'm kidding…I'd love to" Olivia smiled as John kissed her.


End file.
